


Sundermount Stroll

by alistairweekend



Series: Wren Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt: "I'll carry you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundermount Stroll

The peak of Sundermount was not a good place to sprain an ankle. One would think that if a spirit healer was available then it wouldn’t be much more than a temporary, albeit mildly annoying, problem, but it turns into a much bigger nuisance when it’s the spirit healer who has been injured and they just used all their mana fighting a dragon.

"Damn it all," Anders hissed as he sat back in defeat after a futile attempt to summon his magic. "I need to rest before I have enough energy for healing spells. We may have to spend the night up here."

Wren stood at the edge of the cliff looking down the mountainside, and she frowned at Anders’ words. “We can’t do that,” she told him, sheathing her sword and walking back over to where he sat. “I don’t want to risk being ambushed by those strange elven shadow warriors during the night, not while you’re incapacitated.”

"I don’t see we have much of a choice."

The warrior was quiet, looking from Anders to the path leading down the mountain thoughtfully. “I’ll carry you,” she announced.

Anders blinked back his surprise. “What? No.”

Wren turned to face him. “And why not?” She raised an eyebrow, unamused. “Don’t tell me your ego will be bruised. I thought you were better than that.”

"It’s not that," he protested. "The path is much too steep for you to be walking down with double your body weight. And what if something attacks us?"

"You underestimate my strength," she insisted. "And if anyone attacks us, I’ll set you down. Besides, I don’t really think  _you_  have much of a choice in the matter.” A smug smile crept onto her lips.

"You— you’re  _enjoying_  this, aren’t y— ah!” The mage was cut off as Wren scooped him up into her well-toned arms, the smile remaining on her face.

"Maybe I am," she answered his accusation with a shrug. "I mean, I  _am_  getting some one-on-one time with a handsome, charming apostate.” She started down the narrow path, her footing deliberate and careful on the rocky ground.

There she went again with her strange way of flirting. Usually rough and blunt with her demeanor, Wren would become blatantly coquettish with little warning. Anders was caught completely off-guard the first time she did it, beforehand being almost convinced she disliked him. He still wasn’t entirely sure if it meant she was actually interested in him or not, but since they had known each other Wren had proved to be a loyal and supportive friend. She was also admirable in her passion for mages’ rights, and Anders had to admit she was gorgeous, with her blazing golden eyes standing out against her ebony hair and skin. So Anders cautiously played along with the flirting, although he was becoming more and more… okay with it.

"I thought  _I_  was supposed to be the charming one,” he chuckled, shifting his arms to get a better grip on the shoulder buckles of Wren’s heavy armor. Maker above, she had to be strong.

They continued on in silence for a few moments before Anders spoke again. “Sorry for — watch out for that rock — dragging you up here. All this for a bundle of herbs.”

Wren shook her head. “I wanted to come. Those herbs are important for your clinic — the refugees need them.” She paused before adding, “And I wasn’t kidding when I said I liked spending time with you.”

Anders glanced up at her face, and though it was hard to be sure with her dark skin, he thought she was blushing. His eyebrows raised slightly. Maybe she genuinely fancied him after all.

He smiled. “I must say I rather like spending time with you too.”

Though it was impossible for him to tell, Wren’s heart did backflips inside her chest. But, feeling flustered and vulnerable, she continued: “Oh, and even though I might find you attractive, you should really take a bath. Darktown does your natural odor no favors.”

Anders had to laugh. “All right, I’ll keep that in mind."


End file.
